And I Loved You So
by Misierra
Summary: Yes, another LJ fic. ) they're already together, but watch how they fight the weirdest encounters to stay together!


**AND I LOVED YOU SO.  
EpisodeOne.**

****   
  
_Dear beloved Lily,  
  
Meet me at the top level of the Astronomy tower. Come in your best dress. I have a treat for you. Heck, I miss you already!  
  
Yours only,  
James.  
_  
  
Lily laughed as she read through the note, which had been slipped under her dorm door, and sighed like a true woman in love.  
  
James Potter, only the school's rowdiest boy and notorious playboy had had his sights set onto Lily Evans ever since Hogwarts' Prom Night, during which Lily, the red-haired fiery-tempered 'nerdette', had actually bought a gorgeous dark green silk dress and had, for the first time in public, let down her scarlet curls. Even the girls who were usually chased by the playboys of the school had to admit that she didn't look half-bad!  
  
After much persuasion and romancing, James had finally been able to convince Lily that she was The One for him. Even though he didn't think so himself, he had decided that a white lie wouldn't hurt all that much. After all, it had been two months into their relationship and he was beginning to confirm his own statement of love for her.  
  
-  
  
"James, my dearly beloved, come on out! We're going to see the girls by the lake!" Sirius crowed with pleasure and banged his fist noisily against James' door.  
  
"Which girls, exactly?" James sounded muffled.  
  
"Well, only THE hottest girls in town! JAMES. You can't have forgotten our date with the Hufflepuff girls...!"  
  
"... I'm not going, Sirius! You guys head on along without me. I'm getting ready for my big date with Lily tonight. After all, it's our two-month anniversary tonight..." A loud thud was heard through the door and James cursed.  
  
Sirius looked at James' door, appalled, as though he could see right through it to James.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T GONE SOFT FOR LILY, HAVE YOU!?" Sirius shouted in indignation. This called for a serious conference with the other Marauders.  
  
-  
  
_You see, James and Sirius had been best friends since they were just kids, and as they grew up in Hogwarts, they had built up a strong reputation there as the two most rugged quidditch players and the most infamous playboys, toying with the girls' feelings as though they were toy cars!  
  
Therefore, if James was even giving up the chance to flirt with the Hufflepuff babes (with no strings attached, it had been agreed beforehand)...  
_  
-  
  
James strode through the corridors as though the world was his oyster, and caught his own handsome reflection in one of the full-length mirrors of the school, and grinned. "Man, is Lily in for a treat tonight." He stood in front of the mirror and pretended that he was already with her. He assumed a serious expression and said, "Lily, it's our two-month anniversary tonight. Let's spend it together, quietly, shall we?" and whipped out his bouquet of beautifully-scented flowers for her. He had especially ordered in a dozen of the freshest and prettiest lilies from the muggle countryside for this special occasion.  
  
He grinned at himself again and began to strut towards the Astronomy tower. He was going to be late and he knew it. With other girls, it didn't matter if he was ever late, because they didn't matter to him at all. They were just meaningless forms of making-out, and believe it or not, he was still a virgin. Or at least, even though he had gotten handjobs and had wanked a lot, he hadn't actually had sexual intercourse with any girls.  
  
"Sirius is right. I AM going soft for Lily! But I don't really mind. Strange. In fact, I like this feeling of love. UTTER BLISS, I say." He thought to himself and jumped into the air, kicking his heels together.  
  
-  
  
"'Bella, do I look alright to you?" Lily whirled around in her chair, clad in a short white halter dress meant for summertime, and had had her hair fixed up neatly in a bun. She had applied light pink lipstick and added gloss on top to keep the shine there. She had also brushed on a bit of light blush and pink eyeshadow, complete with very light pink mascara.  
  
Arabella, her best friend and confidante, gasped and dragged Justine from her bed, forcing Justine to assess Lily for her big night. Recovering from her sleepiness, Justine's jaw dropped, then she grinned, nodding her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Lils, you look absolutely fantastic! James should be nuts not to shag you tonight, I say..." Justine looked at Arabella and they both burst into typical girlishly hormonal giggles.  
  
Lily got off her chair and hurriedly checked the clock above her makeup table. "Christ, I'm going to be late. I'd better hurry," she thought, and quickly put on her strapped white heels, and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Bye, guys! I'll see you later on in the morning!" she grinned and waved at her two best friends and hurriedly ran out towards the Astronomy tower.  
  
-  
  
Justine looked at Arabella and said softly, "Lils had better take care of herself. Knowing James, he wouldn't give a hoot about her after a while. Just wait and see."  
  
-  
  
James kept rehearsing his little 'performance' for Lily and decided that tonight, they may even go one step further. Or as Sirius put it, he might score a 'home run' tonight. James felt exhilarated and excited at the prospect and paced around. He heard the door open and close quietly and looked up.  
  
"Shit. What are _you _doing here?"  
  
-  
  
Lily ran through the corridors, trying hard to maintain her bun and makeup.  
  
"This is why I hate heels so much, 'Bella!" She muttered as she stumbled on with her troublesome heels. She'd worn sneakers all her life, but even Justine had agreed that she should "let your feminine side show for once!"  
  
"Ah well. James had better appreciate all I'm doing for him," she thought and smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. He was too sweet, and proved to be a true romantic at times. His boyish charm was so hard to resist. But tonight, no holds would be barred, and she would finally bare her soul to him and satisfy his innermost sexual desires.  
  
Lily jogged on, almost panting, and looked up at the Astronomy tower. "Tonight, everything will change."  
  
-  
  
Nianda Bermont, a Hufflepuff seventh-year girl, stood in the room, staring at James. He, in turn, stared at her in the face at first, and slowly let his gaze travel down her naked body.  
  
"Damn, she's hot," James muttered, as erotic thoughts crept slowly into his mind and he felt an erection almost instantaneously.  
  
Nianda strutted seductively to James and pushed him down onto a chair and straddled him coyly. She thrust her breasts forward, in his face, rubbed her crotch against his hardening erection. Acting as a testosterone-charged guy immediately, he dropped his bouquet of lilies and grabbed her buttcheeks with his wide palms, and started to suck on her hardened nipple with his hot, hungry mouth.  
  
He moaned erotically as Nianda unbuttoned his shirt, running her smooth palms over his muscled chest. He opened his eyes wide and saw Nianda's big chest in his face. He eagerly leaned forward and sucked on one of her beautifully-shaped breasts and could not control himself thrusting upwards with his groin.  
  
Nianda grinned and got off his lap, pulled him to stand up and started to undo his pants. James' pants fell to his ankles and she pushed down his boxers, lowering her mouth to his throbbing cock.  
  
-  
  
Lily heard thuds from upstairs in the Astronomy tower, and shook off certain suspicions. She tried to climb the stairs as quietly as she could so that she could surprise James.  
  
Boy, was SHE in for a surprise.  
  
-  
  
James ran his fingers through Nianda's hair and she sucked on his heavy balls and groaned loudly. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps. He forced his eyes open and stared at the now-open doorway.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
-  
  
Lily stared at James and Nianda, agape. Nianda was already completely nude, and so was James. Apart from the boxers and pants around his ankles.  
  
And to top it all off, Nianda had her mouth around his balls. And was stroking his erection.  
  
Lily felt tears swell up in her eyes. She did what she could only think of doing.  
  
She ran.  
  
-  
  
"FUCK. Get off me, bitch!" James shoved Nianda off him and quickly dressed up again, looking at Nianda with disgust.  
  
"Damn you, bitch. Lily's my girlfriend, damn it. Screw you." He grabbed the abandoned bouquet of flowers he had prepared for Lily and ran out of the door, to chase after Lily.  
  
Before he made it out of the door, however, Nianda said loudly with contempt making sure that he heard her clearly.  
  
"You WERE going to screw me, and you know it."  
  
-  
  
James ran out of the Astronomy tower and searched for Lily hurriedly. He couldn't seem to find her anywhere near the tower. He racked his brains hard, and realized that she only went to one place whenever she was down or angry.  
  
He made his way to the lake.  
  
-  
  
Lily ran past the tree branches, and didn't even care when her bun came loose, releasing her unruly curls. She was crying so hard that her mascara was completely messed up. But she didn't care anymore.  
  
She found her usual spot and sat down, fixed her eyes on the lake as she quietly wept for herself.  
  
-  
  
James gazed at her sadly from a distance away, among the trees. He watched lovingly as she turned slightly, so that he could view her from her side profile.  
  
He looked at her carefully and realized that she must have taken great pains to dress up for their special occasion. She was in a white halter dress that must have been rather short, since he could even see halfway up her thighs as she sat down on the grassy spot beside the serene lake.  
  
Her red curls had been let down, and her tears trickled down her cheeks. Her tears even twinkled in the night, and James felt a great pang of guilt and sadness pierce his heart. It wasn't even something just emotional. It was physically hurting, too. He could actually feel his heart aching for her, and he felt like hexing himself. He just wanted to hold her close now, and never let go.  
  
-  
  
When Lily's eyes fluttered open, she realized that she was still beside the lake, on the grass. For a brief moment, she had to think hard to remember what had happened the night before. Then she recalled everything.  
  
His note. Her dressing up. Her finding Nianda giving James a blowjob in the tower. Her running. Her crying.  
  
She choked back a sob, and looked around her. She was lying on the floor, and something was covering her.  
  
She turned, and gazed at James, who was sleeping and appeared to be holding his wand on guard and both of them had been covered by his invisibility cloak he had gotten for his birthday not too long ago. He was sleeping soundly, and Lily forgot her grief for one short moment just to gaze at him lovingly and longingly.  
  
-  
  
Almost as if he could sense her green-eyed scrutiny on him, James stirred into consciousness. He blinked and put on his glasses. His vision started to come into proper focus and he caught Lily turning away from him.  
  
Now, he was scared. He didn't know how she would react to him from now onwards, and he didn't want to know if it was negative.  
  
He nudged her, and Lily turned around with a bright smile on her seemingly cheerful face.  
  
"Hi there, James! What on earth are we doing here? Oh, we must have fallen asleep last evening! Thanks for the company, but I'd better be off now. Wouldn't want to miss out on transfiguration, would I?" She quickly got to her feet and got out from under the invisibility cloak. She began to walk hurriedly towards the school again, when she felt James' strong hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She paused for a moment, and then laughed as though nothing had happened at all. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders, ignored him, and strode away from him.  
  
-  
  
_I'll never leave you behind   
__Or treat you unkind   
I know you understand.  
  
And with a tear in my eye   
Give me the sweetest goodbye   
That I ever did receive.  
_

Author's**Note**  
  
HI GUYS. It's been a reeeeally long time since I last wrote fanfics and the last one I tried to do has been pretty much abandoned, because I can't exactly remember what I'd planned to write for it! It's the Sirius Black one. Something about being behind the veil...?  
  
Anyway, how was this? R&R please! (: I know that maybe this was a bit too fast a start for a fanfic, but hey, it's original! Hahahaha...  
  
Coming up next: James tries hard to make it up to Lily, but to no avail. Meanwhile, something about Sirius and Arabella seems fishy. But what? And will James ever change? **Stay tuned!**


End file.
